My Heart
by KiraIzazuma
Summary: South of Nowhere, with a twist. Read it, don't wanna give anything away.
1. Chapter 1

"Paula I can't stand by and let you do this anymore. I couldn't stop you the first two times but now …I won't let you get our baby girl involved in this; I don't want this life for her," Arthur Carlin stood in front of his wife. It wasn't the first time he ever stood against her and but he knew this time he would make her listen. He knew was making the right decision. For the past couple of years he watched as his other two children were tortured day in and day out. Now he had made up his mind, he wasn't going to back down this time. He was going to spare his little girl this life and try to set things right. Needless to say Paula did not back down.

"Arthur really could you just stop now. We both know you are powerless to stop me. You know…you never fought for this long with the other two. Why now, why this girl?" Paula demanded. Arthur sighed; she wouldn't even refer to her own children by name. For as long as he could remember she was devoted to her work and nothing else. Sure she once had a heart, he married her because of it, but now…all that was left was greed and the hunger for power.

They were both at the top of their class and immediately out of college both were hired to work for the military. At first it was just simple projects, little weapons that would help change soldiers chances in the war. Arthur never really did like the job but it paid well and he was with the love of his life. As the years went on though they were both transferred into a top secret group, it still connected to the military but its goals were far different. At first they merely built weapons to help soldiers survive wars, now their task was to design weapons of destruction, things that caused death. Arthur immediately refused to take the job but somehow Paula talked him into it. Reluctantly he agreed to take the job and over the years he watched as his love slowly became another person entirely.

At first it was her lack of concern for fellow human beings, she became distant from everyone. The ideas she came up with, new weapons that would effectively kill more people, chilled him to the bone. It was nine years ago, when she was pregnant with Glen, that Project Carlin came into mind and Arthur knew she was no longer his wife. It was named this not because it was her idea but it was her own children that she used as test subjects. The formula was intended to create a superhuman; one that didn't need weapons to fight, the person themselves would be the weapon.

It began with one year old Glen. He was the first to be introduced to her formula. Arthur tried to stop it of course but his wife had become so powerful in those years. He watched helplessly as his first born slipped into madness because of the faults in the formula. The poor boy was powerful but could not control it. It sent him into huge fits of anger and showed that there were huge flaws in the formula. Not satisfied with the results Paula continued on through the years trying to perfect it. She tried to persuade him to have another child with her but knowing that they would only be used to further the sick experiment he refused her. She continued to work nonstop on the formula, not relenting at all.

One year ago she brought eight year old Clay to live with them. Glen was nine at the time and he was still unstable as ever. He had to be contained in the lab at all times. Arthur couldn't understand at first why she had brought Clay around and one day confronted her about it. She broke down in tears and gave him some sob story about how she was sorry about what she did to Glen. She told him that taking care of Clay was her way of trying to make up for the things she had done…oh what a story. And what a fool he was at the time for believing her. The two reconciled that night, weeks later though he discovered that she ordered Clay to be injected with the new formula. When confronted about it she merely told him to back off, it was so sure to work with Clay and if not…she had another child she could soon use. She was pregnant with Spencer, she had used him.

The formula used on Clay worked but not as well as Paula had wished. He wasn't as powerful as she wanted but at the time was satisfied with the results. Still she continued to twist and perfect the formula even more; Arthur knew a day would come when she would try to use it on Spencer. That day had come. Spencer was only a year old, Clay nine and Glen was now ten.

"Paula I won't let you do this anymore, let me go to Spencer. I'm taking her, Glen and Clay and getting the hell out of here," Arthur shot back. He was done trying to appeal to her soft side, she no longer had one. This women was no longer his wife, she was no longer human.

"And how do you expect they'll spend the rest of their lives? Clay would be wasted if he was just to be given a normal life and Glen! Glen can't even leave his containment cell without people dying!"

"Whose fault is that?! You've destroyed their lives Paula but not Spencer, I won't let you have her!" Arthur stepped forward only to be stopped by two large security guards. Paula stood before him and smirked menacingly.

"It's too late, she's already mine," she hissed and Arthur's face went pale. Oh no, had she already gone through with it? The guards released him and he took off in a dead sprint towards Spencer's room. As he got to the door a few doctors were leaving, once he got inside he broke down besides the young blonde's bed. He was too late.

"Spencer…I'm so sorry baby. I couldn't stop this from happening to you but…I can give you a better life. It's all I can do for you. I'll stay here and look after Clay and Glen, it's my fault, and I couldn't save them but you…" He stopped talking as the young girl woke up and gave her father a genuine smile. Picking her up in his arms he cuddled her for the last time.

"_This heart, it beats, beats for only you,_

_this heart, it beats, beats for only you,_

_my heart is yours"_

"In major news today part of a research facility went up in smoke and officials have yet to determine the cause. All that was released to the press was this simple statement "An experiment got out of hand and the area is now contained. There is no need for alarm, the incident suffered no casualties." More on this later tonight." The young blond turned the t.v. off and walked over to his wife who was playing with the new addition to their family. Before making off into the night with the young child he promised his best friend that he would take care of his daughter not matter what happened to him.

Spencer woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. Groaning at the obnoxious sound she slammed it onto the ground and the offensive noise stopped. She pulled her blanket back over herself and settled back into sleep, or at least she tried.

"Spencer, I don't care if you are 18 today it doesn't mean you can be late to your first day of school. Get up," her father said as he turned the lights on in her room. She once more groaned as the bright lights hit her eyes. Minutes later she was out of bed and into the shower. Dropping all her clothes onto the ground she untied her long blonde hair and placed her head right underneath the flowing water that came from the showerhead. She let out a sigh and fumbled around for shampoo. For some reason she couldn't get to sleep as easily as she normally did last night. Something kept her up, a nagging feeling that did not show promise for the day ahead.

After spending a good amount of time getting ready, she really didn't need it, Spencer made her way downstairs. Her mother was the first to greet her, pulling her into a large huge. She gladly embraced her and when they broke apart she smiled.

"So then, 18 years old, feel any different?" her mom asked as they made their way into the kitchen. Spencer grabbed an apple that sat on the tray and bit into it. After chewing for awhile she swallowed the piece and shook her head.

"Not really, everything's still the same," Spencer never looked forward to her birthdays after her tenth birthday party. She had a huge party with friends and at that time she thought her life was just beyond perfect. Later that night before bed, she walked over to her parent's room and overheard them talking. She didn't understand a lot of what they were saying but one thing rang clear in her head. They weren't her real parents, she was adopted. After hearing that she tried to be angry at them for not telling her but it didn't last long. Rebecca and Tom she swore were the nicest people alive. They loved and cared for her as if she truly were their own daughter and so to her they truly were her parents. Still, not knowing who her real parents were made celebrating her birthday not pleasurable.

"I know you've been telling us all these years you hate birthday parties but aren't you at least going out with Kegan to celebrate. It's really not good that you sit in your room all day Spencer, especially on your birthday," her mom continued to talk as she pulled out several items in the refrigerator. She placed several pieces of bacon on an already heated pan and soon the delicious smell flowed throughout the whole house.

"Five, four, three, two, one," both Spencer and her mother counted and suddenly a large brown haired man entered the room, his nose taking in the smells.

"Ah what a wonderful thing to wake up to in the morning," everyone laughed as he walked over to kiss Spencer on the forehead," Happy birthday kiddo."

"Thanks dad. Well I'm going to head out; Kegan wants to meet me there early to go over schedules. He's afraid they're going to separate us because we've had class together every year now and he's ready to fight someone," Spencer giggled and took another bite into the apple and disappeared out the door. Both parents greeted each other good morning and Tom walked over to the small t.v. and turned it on. Once the scene before him registered in his mind he dropped the remote and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. Rebecca peeked out of the kitchen to see what had happened and her eyes froze on the building that was being featured on the news. Her eyes continued to focus on it as Tom quickly made his way into the kitchen and his fingers fumbled as he dialed a number. Realization hit him and he ran to the front door, Spencer was already gone, the other line picked up.

"They've escaped."

King High. Spencer hated this school with everything she had. It was nothing but a torture chamber for her day in and out. Ever since she came out last year people started to treat her different and she realized her "friends" for what they really were, fake. Her coming out wasn't even her decision but it happened. She was dating someone at the time, a girl, who decided she just wasn't ready for a relationship with a girl. So she broke up with Spencer because she was afraid of people finding out she was gay…in a very public place (the school)…very loudly. The moron girl basically announced to everyone both of their sexualities then left Spencer by herself to face the aftermath. Slowly but surely her friends stopped hanging out with her and the name calling began. Since then she kept to herself as much as she could, not everyone was that ignorant but still she hated the place.

"Spencer! Happy birthday!" a tall blond haired boy smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped her up in a large hug.

"Kegan…Kegan! I made it through 18 years of life don't end it now by suffocating me to death with your meat hooks!" Spencer whined and he squeezed her even tighter in response.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know my hands are as slim and slender as a 17 year old girl," Kegan pouted as he let his best friend go. Spencer took a minute to regain her breath and muttered out a "17 year old my ass" comment then smiled. Kegan, now there was someone she trusted. They boy was also gay but with his looks she was sure he could also get any girl he wanted, if he wanted to. He looked like the stereotypical surfer guy; blond hair that past his ears and sharp blue eyes that could look into your soul. From the moment she met him though she knew he was his own person, he was kind to everyone around him and Spencer trusted him with everything. He was there for her when she found out she was adopted and he was there to calm her while she tried to figure out her sexuality. He was always there and she was so grateful to have him.

"So then, I say we hit up the town. Nothing too big, maybe we could go dancing?" Kegan suggested as he placed an arm over her shoulder and they both contemplated the idea as they leaned against Spencer's car. Before Spencer could agree to the idea a loud shrill voice interrupted their peaceful morning.

"Dear god they let you come back to school? Seriously what are they thinking letting people like you continue to go to school here," Madison's voice announced her arrival. Her minions followed close behind her and her boyfriend also appeared. Behind him was Aiden who held the hands of a very beautiful looking brunette. Spencer looked over to her, Ashley Davies. She hadn't seen her since last year, since the last time they spoke.

"Give it a rest would you Madison? I'm getting really tired of your crap," Aiden told her off. Deciding to continue this later on Madison surrendered for the time being and walked away with the others following suit. Aiden gave Spencer a friendly nod which she returned with a smile. Aiden wasn't a bad guy and Spencer appreciated the times he told Madison off for her. Soon he turned to leave and she started to notice that the brunette had remained standing in front of her. Spencer turned to look at her and when their eyes meet a smile came to both their faces. Kegan stood there with his arms crossed smirking at this exchange; oh Spencer had SO much to explain after this.

"So cutie, how's your 18th birthday going so far?" Ashley asked her voice was nothing else but flirtatious. Kegan held back to urge to interrupt, Spencer had SO SO much to explain.

"It's like any other day, nothing special," Spencer responded simply but also put as much feeling into the statement as she could. Something about Ashley just made her feel…well she didn't know what it was yet. She watched as the brunette thought for a minute and then smile.

"Well, we're going to have to change that aren't we?" and with that she walked away. Spencer couldn't help but watch as Ashley made her way towards the school, her hair, her clothes, the way she moved, Kegan was now pinching her…

"OW, goddamnit Kegan what the hell?!" Spencer flinched and rubbed her cheek. Her best friend stood there, the hugest smile imaginable was on his face. She sighed and unlocked her car.

"Let's go, I'll spill while you buy me breakfast." Kegan laughed and hopped into the car and soon the two were off. At the entrance of the school a lone figure stood with his arms crossed. He had watched Spencer the whole time and now she was gone. No matter, he was patient. Soon the time would come. Spencer had no idea that her world was about to come crashing down on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"…I don't think I've ever eaten that much food ever in my life," Spencer sighed as she took a large sip of the root beer that lay in front of her. Kegan chuckled and continued to stuff more chicken nuggets into his mouth. Both were nugget addicts and decided it would be funny to go and order 50 pieces. Needless to say the workers were shocked, not really by the amount but by the fact that two skinny as hell teenagers could eat that much. Five pieces now remained and Kegan tried desperately to finish them off.

"Spencer come on you quitter, you have to help me. I'm going to die if I eat the rest of this myself," Kegan pouted but Spencer wouldn't budge. She shook her head and laughed as Kegan gave up as well.

"Alright missy, start explaining. I'm not letting this slip, how are you two friends? Have you made out yet? How's her kiss, hot, passionate? Are you sleeping together, if how are the orga-"a chicken nugget found its way into his mouth stopping his long line of questioning.

"KEGAN, are you serious? What kind of a girl do you take me for?" Spencer glared as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kegan bit into the nugget and took a moment to chew then finished the rest of it.

"You know I was just kidding Spencer. Seriously how do you know each other? I mean I know you've had a crush on her since FOREVER but I've never in my life seen you two talk," he said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah we've actually been…well friends I guess since the end of last year," Spencer started and ignored the shocked look on her best friends face," I wasn't hiding it from you, I just forgot. It's not like we hung out in secret or anything. We haven't even talked since then besides an awkward phone call or two in the summer."

"So where was this, you talked at school I'm assuming," Kegan asked as he poked a remaining chicken nugget. For a second it seemed as though he was thinking and then he looked up realizing something. Spencer was facing the window, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, we talked the day Jamie broke up with me."

"Listen, we've got to talk Spencer." The blonde stood there in shock as her girlfriend started the sequence of events that she knew would lead to their breakup. Both stood alone in the school's courtyard, it was right after school and after receiving a message from Jamie she had walked there to meet her.

"So then talk," Spencer told the girl. She meant it to sound meaner then it came out but she just couldn't help the sadness that twisted its way into her words.

"I'm going to just get this out of the way. I can't date you anymore Spencer. I'm going to college next year and I really don't want to be tied down at the moment," Jamie explained. Spencer looked for any sign of emotion in the girl but found none. She wasn't sad or sorry about it, the way she stood, spoke, her eyes, all of it showed that she could really care less. Spencer felt tears start to form but pushed them back as hard as she could. No well in hell was this girl going to see Spencer cry.

"So everything you told me was a lie, did you lie when you said that you loved me too?" Spencer glared angrily at her. She watched as Jamie sighed and shifted her weight onto another foot, she smirked.

"It seemed like the right thing to say at the time, I figured it'd get me into your pants quicker, I was right." That was it; the tears flowed freely as Spencer realized she had been used. Her first relationship, her first girlfriend, her first kiss, her first...everything, it was all a lie. The truth hit her hard and she fell to the ground, her arms wrapping themselves around herself.

Jamie scoffed, feeling nothing at the sight of the heartbroken girl in front of her and turned to leave. When she did a small brunette faced her, Ashley was not happy. Bringing her arm back she then balled her hands and let go, her fist hitting the older girl square in the jaw. Jamie stumbled backwards from the intense shot and grabbed onto her jaw for dear life, it felt like it had snapped and shattered into a million pieces. She gave Ashley a death glare and moved forwards to retaliate. Ashley made another fist, her face daring the girl to try it. Deciding it wasn't worth another hit like that Jamie ran away towards her car. Not even paying her any more notice Ashley immediately made her way over to Spencer. She was still a mess, she had seen nothing of what just happened; her arms still clung tightly around herself.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Ashley said simply and sat down along with Spencer. She positioned herself so that she could wrapped her arms around the blonde and got as close to her as she could," I'm so sorry Spence…" Spencer continued to cry but felt a small spark sent through her as she heard Ashley talking to her. _Spence_ She liked this nickname, even more so since Ashley had called her that.

Ever since she discovered she was gay Ashley Davies was always in her mind. Being shy about the whole dating girls business Spencer never made a move. Also Ashley was already dating Aiden which Spencer thought screamed straight. One day she meet Jamie, the other girl made the first move and Spencer fell for it. They'd been dating for five months, last month Jamie had told her that she loved her and that she would wait till Spencer finished school. She trusted her, she slept with her, and she got screwed. Oh god, no pun intended.

"I was such an idiot for trusting her, I'm so fucking stupid!" Spencer yelled and slammed her fists into the ground. She ignored the throbbing pain shooting through her knuckles as her hands hit the rough pavement. To her surprise Ashley slowly took Spencer's hands into her own.

For the first time since this all happened Spencer looked up at Ashley. She was in her soccer shorts and had on a gray shirt labeled "King High Soccer" on the front. Her shin guards hung lazily outwards, she had yet to latch them onto her legs. Pulling out a small towel and water bottle from her bag she took Spencer's hands once more.

"You're far from stupid Spencer," Ashley smiled as she sprayed a few drops of water onto her hands. Spencer flinched only a bit as Ashley then wiped off the small amount of blood from her knuckles. After doing so she looked Spencer in the eyes, her hand rested on the girl's tear stained cheek" She's scum, what she did to you was fucked up. Someone like you…doesn't deserve to hurt like this, to cry over someone like her. Don't cry anymore okay? Just smile for me." Despite herself and all that had happened Spencer felt a smile creep onto her face and knew it was only because of Ashley. Something about this girl made her heart beat faster, made her pain disappear.

"Davies! Hurry the hell up, coach already plans on making you run for being this late," both girls were brought back into reality as Ashley's teammate interrupted them. The girl watched them for a second, trying to figure out why Ashley and Spencer were in such close proximity but decided to let that go and get back to practice. Spencer quickly stood up and looked at the time on her cell.

"Oh no. Ashley why didn't you just go to practice? You're ten minutes late," Spencer said with a worried expression. The brunette laughed, grateful for the blonde's concern. She slowly stood up and slung the strap of her bag onto her shoulders, she placed reassuring hand on the girls shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we're just conditioning and running a few extra laps won't kill me, you're much more important," Spencer blushed profusely at this comment. Everyone knew that Ashley Davies, as antisocial and against school as she was loved soccer more then anything. She had been playing since she was little and was now captain of the school team. Looking at her you wouldn't make her out to be an aggressive player, oh how she LOVED to prove people wrong. She was damned good.

"I'll see you later Spence," was the last thing she heard before Ashley's hand left her shoulder and she headed towards the field. On her way out of school she drove by the field and glanced at Ashley who was already running. Both their eyes meet and they smiled.

"Whoa Spencer, that was intense," Kegan said in awe as Spencer finished her story. She smiled at her best friend; he had been listening so intently to every word she had said.

"Yeah…school ended a couple days after that. We exchanged numbers, I guess with the hopes of meeting up during the summer but it never happened. I'm pretty sure we only talked once during the summer," Spencer sighed and took another sip and frowned as she discovered it was empty. Kegan offered her his cup which she gladly took.

"What? That's weak Spencer, you're telling me you had her number and never tried to call her and hook up. Come on now, I thought I taught you better then that," Kegan laughed.

"Kegan, she's with Aiden."

"So?"

"Which means she's straight."

"Psh, you don't know that. Besides, your gaydar doesn't work as well as mine, I'm telling you that girl is into you. Matter of fact, here's what I'm going to do." Spencer watched as he pulled out his phone and texted a message as quick as the speed of light. She rolled her eyes at him, he was a texting fiend.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked and only got a smirk in response," Well in any case let's get back to school. I want to make it to at least some class today." After Kegan whined about it she dragged him back into her car. They both got in and Spencer turned the engine on as Kegan pulled out his psp and hooked it into her sound system. Paramore started to blast through the car and Spencer smiled.

"Ah Hayley, you're so hot," Kegan stated and she laughed. He had at one time stated that she was the only girl he would go straight for besides Spencer. When they first meet both were attracted to each other but really it was nothing more then a strong friendly bond. They had always been there for each other. Kegan came out first and when Spencer did he helped her through it. Kegan's phone suddenly vibrated inside his pocket and he took it out and read the incoming text. Once more he smirked and Spencer couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Are you seriously not going to tell me who you're talking to and smiling evilly about?"

"I'm talking to Ashley…about your date tonight…SPENCER EYES ON THE ROAD!" Spencer turned back in time to avoid a turning car as they pulled back into the school parking lot. She parked then turned her glare to Kegan.

"Excuse me, I clearly heard you wrong."

"Oh really? I thought I said it clearly. I told Ashley that you're madly in love with her and asked if she would go on a date with you and then if events led to it you two could-"

"DON'T finish that sentence," Spencer said horrified.

"Chill Spencer, I simply asked her to take you to dinner tonight as a favor to me since I'm busy later on."

"Wait, you're busy later? I thought we were going dancing, we always spend birthdays together," Spencer said as they got out of the car.

"Don't worry about it Spencer, we'll still hang out. Don't avoid the main topic, you're going out with Ashley tonight, don't even argue it's pointless. Look, she seems really excited about it," he told her as he showed her the text conversation.

I'm busy tonight so can you do me a favor and take Spencer out to dinner for her birthday tonight? – K

Hell yeah I will : – A

Spencer blushed at this but then looked up to protest," She's going out with Aiden. I'm not a little home wrecker you know," she said as they reached her locker. Everyone was outside and sitting around socializing which meant it was lunchtime.

"Oh please, anyone with eyes can see they're terrible together. Besides, it doesn't look like she wants him very much," Kegan said as he glanced at the pair sitting at one of the lunch tables. Spencer looked over at them. Aiden had his arm wrapped around Ashley; he seemed to be trying to whisper something into her ear. She didn't seem amused or happy about it, more like annoyed and bored. Turning back to Kegan she saw that he had left to talk to someone else. Putting in her combination she opened her locker and a large smile came to her face. A rose along with a note sat along with her books. Taking the note out first she opened it and read.

"Just something to make your day a little more special, just like you." – Ash 3

_Ash_ It was how Spencer answered the phone when Ashley first called her; she must have liked the nickname. Turning around her eyes scanned for Ashley and once more found her sitting with Aiden. The brunette must have felt her eyes watching since she looked up and smiled right at Spencer. Aiden saw Ashley smiling brightly and following her gaze saw that it was Spencer who was on the receiving end of it. Spencer saw him let go of Ashley and walked away quickly. She sent the girl an apology but Ashley merely shrugged it off. She really didn't care.

"You know, if you keep hitting on his girlfriend he's not going to be around to defend you much longer," Spencer rolled her eyes and turned to meet Madison face to face.

"Can you just hurry up and bitch and get out of my face. I'm really not in any mood to listen to you," Spencer sighed and was taken by surprise when the cheerleader stepped forward and shoved Spencer forcefully backwards. Spencer waited for the pain that would come when she hit the pavement but she was caught by someone behind her. She stopped all thinking and her mind was focused only on one thing, the ice cold feeling that now surrounded her whole being.


	3. Chapter 3

This is up on another site, but I figure I'll bring it up to date on this one.

The person behind her stood her back upright and walked over to Madison, he placed a hand on the younger girl's cheek.

"You know…people like you disgusts me…so much." The voice was calm, you could even say soft but there was no mistaking the lethalness to it. Madison flinched right away as his hands touched her.

"Oh my god, your hands are…freezing…" the girl muttered as she slowly backed away then turned around and fled. The stranger laughed a bit then turned back to Spencer. The first thing she noticed were his eyes, they were dead gray. He was a good bit taller then her and if she had seen him on any other occasion she would of mistaken the boy for a nerd. But not now, as he watched her she could tell he was not someone to mess with.

"It's been forever since I've last seen you Spencer. You've grown up a lot, you're really quite beautiful," his voice sent chills down her back. He meant everything he said but something about him just didn't sit right with her.

"Hey Spencer are you okay, I saw Madison over here and thought you might need some help," Ashley walked over to the blonde only to find that she was staring intently at the boy in front of her," Who the hell are you?"

"Clay. Now then Spencer come with me, it's about time we get you back to where you belong," he placed his hands out towards her and Spencer backed up. Seeing Spencer's reaction Ashley realized she didn't want to be there anymore. She laced her fingers through Spencer's hand and pulled her away from the stranger in front of them, both walked to another part of the school.

"So did you know that Clay guy Spencer?" Spencer was still trying to process what had happened and had not heard the brunette's question. Why did he seem so familiar to her?

"Earth to Spencer, you in there?" Ashley waved her hands wildly in front of her face. Spencer looked back at her then smiled.

"Sorry, no I don't know him. That was really weird," Spencer said as she looked around for him. He was nowhere in sight, maybe he left. The bell rang and she looked back to Ashley and wondered what the heck was going to happen with this whole date business.

"Well I'll see you later Spencer, come to practice and when I'm done we can go get ready for dinner yeah?" the brunette winked then turned to walk to class. Spencer smiled, she was excited for it of course but still she was wondering why the girl had agreed to it. She had a boyfriend. One she clearly had no interest in. She STILL has a boyfriend. She sighed and headed to class, this was going to be an interesting night.

Clay got back into the car and leaned back into his seat, a folder lay in his lap. The label at the top read Carlin. It was Spencer's personal information, it was so easy to get. He simply walked into the office, opened the filing cabinet, and looked for Spencer's name as the office lady screamed that he couldn't. When he finally found it he took it with him sending a death glare to the poor old women.

He opened the file and his eyes glanced to her home address. The person in the seat next to him looked over at the information, a smile formed on his face.

"Oh yeah, it's my turn."

School ended slower then Spencer would have liked. After putting everything she didn't need away in her locker she headed towards the field that the soccer team practiced on. She had talked to Kegan minutes ago, after telling her everything would be okay he shooed her away then left. Oh what a great friend. She placed her book bag down and took a seat on the highest part of the bleachers. This way she could see the whole field and everything on it. Psh yeah right, she would only be watching Ashley anyways.

Since it was early in the school year and the games weren't starting anytime soon it was a relatively fun practice, the team scrimmaged against each other. Everyone got into their positions, Ashley had her foot on the ball waiting till everyone did so. She checked to see if the goalies were ready then nodded. She kicked the ball to the other striker besides her who returned it as quick as it came. In a flash she was gone, ducking her way through the midfield and then blew past the defenders. She looked up and her eyes focused on the goal, seconds later the ball flew into the right corner and hit the net before the goalie could even jump to save it. Cheers came from her team and even the members on the other team were excited about it. Sure they were all decent but having Ashley there gave them hope and confidence.

Spencer smiled as she watched the game become fun. Ashley, while dripping towards the goal, stopped suddenly and picked it up. She secured it underneath her arms then ran towards the goal as if she was running to score a touchdown. The others protested but then seconds later were chasing after her; she passed the ball to her teammate and ran over to the goal. They threw the ball back towards her, she caught it in the air and chucked it into the goal once more and raised her hands up victorious. This didn't last long, the others rushed her and soon she was tackled onto the ground. Once more Spencer laughed, god she was so irresistibly cute.

A loud whistle signaled the end of practice and Spencer made her way down the bleachers and greeted the sweating but smiling girl. She had on a blue bandana that had chibi ninja faces all over it, simply adorable.

"Ninja huh?" Spencer asked and Ashley laughed.

"Hells yeah, oh please don't tell me you're a pirate."

"Hells yeah," Spencer replied in the same manner and earned a friendly punch. Both started walking towards the parking lot.

"A ninja and a pirate going to dinner huh? This reeks of disaster," the brunette joked but then saw that Spencer had stopped walking.

"Listen, I know that Kegan kind of suddenly put you up to it and if you really don't want to-"

"WHOA, of course I want to. If I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to it, simple as that," Ashley smiled and Spencer smiled back, happy with that answer.

"Alright so the reason I asked you to stay was to ask you where you'd like to go. Any favorite places or foods I should know about so I can find someplace special?" Ashley asked as they reached Spencer's car.

"It's really up to you, I'm sure anyplace you pick will be fine cause I'm going to be with you," Spencer said before she could think about not saying it. She blushed suddenly at her boldness and Ashley noticed it and smiled.

"You're too cute blondie, well I'll give you a call when I'm good and showered and less sweaty and disgusting looking," she turned away and headed towards her own car. Spencer watched her go; never ever in her life would she think Ashley looked disgusting. Everything about her just screamed sex, even in soccer apparel she still looked damned fine. Ashley looked back at her and noticed Spencer clearly checking her out and smirked. Before she died of embarrassment Spencer quickly got into her car and headed home. Halfway there her phone suddenly rang; the soothing sounds of The Fray informed her that it was her little brother Sam.

"What's going on kiddo?" she answered. She loved the younger boy as if he was her real brother and he took to her fairly easily.

"Mom and dad aren't picking up their phones and mom was supposed to pick me up today. Can you come get me?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Stay inside the school with a teacher until I come okay?" He agreed then hung up. Spencer dialed her mother's number, no reply, it rang endlessly. The same thing happened when she dialed her father. Strange, they always answered right away. She pulled into the school parking lot and a short brown haired boy raced out the door and into her arms.

"Hey Sam," Spencer smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. The five year old hugged her tightly as she sat him down. Taking the belt he buckled himself in safely, for someone so young Sam was incredibly smart. On the drive home he started to tell Spencer about his day. When they pulled into their house Spencer noticed that neither one of her parents cars were there.

"Spencer, I'm sure they just got caught up at work. Here's what's going to happen, I'm going to watch Sam while you and Ashley go out to dinner. SHUSH Spencer I'm not letting you wiggle your way out of this. Now hurry up and drop him over here so you can get back home and get hot for your date," Kegan told her and with a defeated sigh she agreed. There was just no stopping him when he put his mind to it. After informing Sam he would be going to Kegan's house, Sam was overjoyed since he loved Kegan, both headed over to his house. Kegan refused to let her stay, he took Sam as soon as they got there and shooed Spencer away once more.

"How'd I let myself get dragged into this mess?" Spencer muttered as she stepped out of the shower. Her phone rang and picking it up she perked up seeing that it was Ashley.

"Hey Spencer, almost ready to go yet?'

"I just got out of the shower, question are we going anywhere I need to dress up for or what…"

"No, just wear whatever you want, something comfortable."

"Ok."

"So you're pretty much naked right now huh?" the humor in the brunette's voice caused Spencer to both blush and laugh.

"Excuse me, I have a towel on."

"Mmmm."

"Stop undressing me in your mind!"

"To late, wasn't much to take off anyways," Ashley laughed.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes, if you're so sweet Miss Ninja find my address on your own, bye perv," Spencer laughed then hung up. Ashley was full on flirting with her! Becoming giddy at this thought she went to her closet and scanned for possible outfits but then said screw it. She pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a Cobra Starship band tee she had gotten from their recent concert she had gone to. The jeans fit her perfectly; they showed off every curve well. She slipped on her shirt and faced herself in the mirror; it clung comfortably on her body again accented her features well.

Her mind then remembered that her parents had yet to announce where they were. She tried their cells again, nothing. She left a message telling them Sam was with Kegan and that she was going out and probably would end up staying at Kegan's with Sam later that night. Adding that they should call her because she was worried she then hung up.

Minutes passed by and suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. No way was it Ashley…was it? She was expecting the blond to call back begging for directions. Her phone vibrated.

"Open you door you damned pirate." – A

Creeped out but thrilled at the same time Spencer slipped on her chucks and quickly tied the rainbow shoelaces she had bought for them. Thinking it might get chilly later on that night she pulled her white Boys Like Girls jacket out from her closet and ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Creeped out?" Ashley smirked as Spencer stepped outside and locked the door. Her eyes scanned Ashley. She worn jeans as well and had on a black Chiodos jacket. As simple as it was Spencer still thought she looked beautiful.

"Just a bit, how did you-"

"Kegan told me. I'm sneaky like that," Ashley laughed noticing that Spencer had once more checked her out. _Score._ They made their way to Ashley's porsche and both got in and buckled up.

"I should have known, what a meddler," Spencer laughed as Ashley backed out of the driveway. Several minutes later the two of them ended up at a restaurant on the beach. Dinner went incredibly well. Both girls flirted nonstop and by the end of dinner Spencer was on such a high. This was by far the best birthday every, not to say that her birthdays spent with Kegan weren't good. It was just…being around Ashley made her feel so comfortable. She could be herself around her, her true self, something she had kept locked up for awhile now because of Jamie.

"Sam sounds so cute, I'd love to meet him," Ashley said as the two of them continued to talk. After eating both agreed a walk on the beach would nice. It was a bit windy out so Spencer had put on her jacket but still it was a beautiful night.

"I'm sure he'd love you, he's over at Kegan's so we can go see him afterwards if you want," Spencer stopped walking suddenly as she noticed that Ashley had stopped. She followed Ashley's eyes to someone standing underneath the pier, shadows covered his face.

"We should get out of here," she heard Ashley say and she nodded her agreement. The wind suddenly picked up as the two girls walked away, it began to blow furiously.

"What the hell is this?" Ashley shouted over the wind. Her hand found it's way to Spencer's as the two of them fought to get back to the parking lot. Taking a glance behind them Spencer gasped and pushed Ashley down onto the sand. A large piece of wood went flying towards them and missed, it landed on a poor bystander's car instead. From their position on the ground they looked back to see that the figure was still there and that the piece of wood had been ripped apart from the pier.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Ashley took Spencer's hand once more and they ran to her car. Taking only one last look back they sped away into the night. Back at Kegan's house the two girls were catching their breathe and tried to figure out what just happened.

"Chunks of wood that big don't just ripped off that easily, they just don't," Ashley said extremely frustrated at the night's events. Nothing made sense, who was that guy? Why did it look like he had something to do with the attack on the two girls? Who would even want to attack them?

"Come on guys just calm down. Just wait until morning and report it to the police," Kegan said as he brought them coffee. Spencer took hers and thanked him. She looked over to Ashley and couldn't help but smile, Sam was sitting in her lap. The second she introduced her brother to the brunette she could tell he liked her; he hadn't left her side all night. Now the young boy sleeping peacefully in her lap, Ashley looked over to Spencer and shrugged.

"Kids love me," she stated simply. Kegan scoffed and Spencer laughed at him as Ashley gave them a confused look.

"Sam hated Kegan for a good month. I finally had to convince him that Kegan WAS NOT the boogeyman and only after that did he like him," Spencer and Ashley laughed at this and Kegan pouted even more.

"It's not fair," he whined as he went into the kitchen to find something to snack on.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Ashley said as she pulled out a small wrapped present," And don't even start with the "aww you shouldn't have". Spencer blushed since that was what she was just about to say. Unwrapping the present she saw what it was and would have tackled Ashley had her little brother not been sleeping in her lap. She instead settled with giving her the biggest hug she could manage.

"Ash this is perfect!" Spencer smiled not letting go of the girl and was glad to have the embrace returned. It was somewhat awkward with the small boy in between them but they made it work. They still held each other as the doorbell rang, Kegan walked over to answer it.

"Is there a Spencer Carlin here?" Spencer let go of Ashley as she heard her name, who was asking for her at Kegan's house at this time of the night? Kegan walked back into the room and two police officers followed him back in. She felt Ashley's hand on hers; looking at the officers she got a terrible feeling deep inside.

"I'm Spencer Carlin…what's going on?" They were quiet as if trying to figure out how to tell her.

"We're really sorry to inform you Miss Carlin but…your foster parents are dead."


	4. Chapter 4

As the words "foster parents are dead" left the policeman's mouth Spencer turned deathly pale. Kegan immediately made his way over to her; it looked as if she had stopped breathing altogether. Ashley softly but quickly placed sleeping Sam on the couch and rushed to Spencer's side as well.

"Spencer, Spencer?" She really couldn't hear their voices clearly anymore. Those four words took up all the room in her head, they repeated over and over and over.

"Spencer can you hear us? Oh shit!" Kegan quickly moved forward and caught the small girl before she hit the ground.

"Is she okay?" the policeman stepped forward to see if he could help. Ashley stood up and Kegan started to carry Spencer upstairs.

"Uh she fainted; it must have been too much to take. Do you have any idea what happened?" Ashley asked as she approached the officer.

"It seems they were murdered," the man said and a frown came on his face," In my fifty years on the job I've never seen anything so…it was probably best she didn't go home. I was one of the three who answered a complaint call from neighbors. They reported screaming and things breaking inside of the house. When we got there everything inside was turned upside down, it looked like a tornado had hit the place. The parents…" he stopped as the awful memories flooded back," they were ripped to pieces." Ashley swallowed and felt a shiver run up her back as he told her this. Spencer's parents had not only been killed but it seemed it in the most brutal way. Who the hell would do this?

"It really was awful; I don't think I'll ever forget that site. Still I was glad I got there before that poor girl and her brother got home, I wouldn't wish that image on anyone, especially those two. We're cleaning up the house right now and searching for clues, we'll catch the sick bastard who did this. For now can they stay here? It's best they don't go home for awhile."

"Oh yeah, they can stay here as long as they want," Kegan reappeared again and the officer nodded. He told them he would be in touch. After telling them to tell Spencer he was sorry for her loss they left. Ashley and Kegan walked into the kitchen and Kegan brought out two cups. Ashley walked over to the coffee pot and poured some into both cups.

"…this is beyond fucked up," Kegan spoke first and Ashley nodded. It really was.

"The officer told me what happened. They were slaughtered," Ashley spoke in a hushed voice. The story alone scared her like no other. _Ripped to pieces_ More chills ran through her.

"Thank god Spencer and Sam weren't home. If they had…who the hell would do something like this? Spencer's parents are…were saints; they never did anything to deserve this. And Spencer…god she's been through to much shit already, this is just all fucked!" Kegan gripped his cup tightly; he remained quiet even though he was beyond angry. Both sat in silence again until Kegan stood up.

"You can stay here tonight if you want. I'm sure Spencer would love to see you when she wakes up. There's a spare bedroom upstairs. I'll get Sam to bed," Kegan told her then went to get the small boy. Ashley sat there for a few more minutes taking in the nights events. How'd it start so wonderful and end in the worst way possible.

She had just gone on the most amazing date in her life. Tonight was going to be the night she told Spencer how she felt towards the beautiful blonde. Aiden was nothing to her; it was just a little deal she and him had going for awhile now. The boy was gay but was deathly afraid of the world finding out. Since Ashley was his best friend he asked her to pretend to be going out with him so no one would find out. She never liked the idea but Aiden continued to pester her until she just agreed. Lately though Aiden started to act as if they really were going out, something Ashley was getting tired of. It was probably due to pressure by the other idiotic jocks.

Soon she was going to tell him the deal was over, not just because she liked Spencer but because quite frankly she was getting tired of his cowardice. Spencer…there was no way she could burden the girl with telling her now. The poor girl had just lost her parents; the last thing on her mind was dating and things of that nature. Ashley sighed, she had the shittiest timing. She then made a promise to herself; she would be there for Spencer, as a friend, nothing else.

After sighing once more she made her way upstairs, opening the door Spencer was sleeping in she found the girl tossing and turning in her sleep. Walking inside and closing the door she sat on the bed and took the girl's hands in hers. Spencer immediately stopped moving around and seemed to instinctively move closer to Ashley, she curled herself up into a ball never letting go of Ashley's hand.

Ashley continued to watch her as she slept knowing that even if she was still on the outside she knew deep inside was chaos. Still watching her sleep you couldn't even tell that she had just lost her parents, she seemed so peaceful now. She fought back the urge to bend down and kiss the blonde on the forehead.

'Friends,' she repeated to herself in her mind, 'Yeah…just friends'

The next morning Ashley woke up suddenly, she found herself lying down in the bed but Spencer wasn't. Looking around she found a note on the drawer next to the bed.

Sam is downstairs with my family; they also know that you're there. Spencer was gone this morning but I'm pretty sure I know where she is. You're welcome to shower; Spencer has some clothes of hers in my room you can use. There's food downstairs, help yourself. I'll text you with the location when I find her. – K

Picking up her phone Ashley found several messages and ignoring the others she quickly found the one from Kegan. It simply said beach. Well that was helpful. Deciding to first take a shower then get some food Ashley got up and walked into the bathroom. After feeling sufficiently clean she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into Kegan's bedroom. She searched through several places to find Spencer's clothes, saw things she really didn't need to see and eventually found them in a small bag in the corner of the room.

She pulled out a Plain White T's shirt and a pair of sweatpants since Spencer's jeans wouldn't fit. She then put on her Taking Back Sunday hoodie and breathed in, it smelled just like Spencer. Hearing noises come from downstairs she assumed it was Kegan's family. She made her way downstairs and Sam immediately ran over to her.

"Morning," the young boy smiled and Ashley couldn't help but smile as she picked him up and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Morning kiddo."

"I really don't know where to go from here," Kegan listened as his best friend tried to work things out. He had found her at their spot early that morning. It was only minutes ago that she had started to talk.

"Just don't push yourself, take some time off school I'm sure they'll understand. You and Sam can stay with us, scratch that you are staying with us. My mom already told me this morning, there's no way in hell she's letting you two stay at home by yourselves and you know what my mom says goes," Kegan let out a chuckle and Spencer tried her best to smile.

"I just don't know how to feel right now. I'm shocked, sad, angry…and I can't think straight cause everything is just running around in a mass panic in my brain. But more then anything right now…I feel anger, deep hatred for whoever did this…and it scares me Kegan," the blonde looked up to face him and Kegan could barely stand to look at the hurt and fear in her eyes," I didn't even know I was even capable of feeling this way and right now I'm doing my best to hold it in, I'm terrified of letting it go." Kegan moved forward and wrapped her in a hug and felt the hot tears fall into his shirt.

"It's okay to feel this way Spencer; I mean you just lost your parents. I know you're trying to be strong about it but don't hold everything in. I know it doesn't feel like it right now but it's going to be okay. I promise. We've been through a lot together and we'll get through this," he smiled as he felt her nod.

He had meet Spencer the first day of kindergarten and continued to go to the same school with her years later. They officially became friends in middle school; everyone thought they were going out since they spent so much time together. They didn't bother to tell people one way or the other, they weren't going out but didn't really care what people thought.

In their last year of middle school Kegan came out to her, he was so scared of what she would say. All she did was hug him and say I knew it! Both laughed and went to get ice cream to discuss it. Their relationship was really that simple; they were so trusting and accepting of one another. No one really bothered Kegan in high school about being gay because girls still thought he was hot and guys would just stay clear of him. Spencer however got all the ignorant crap when she came out but Kegan helped her through it all. He wished there was more he could do now.

He jumped a bit and pulled his phone out which started to vibrate.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked as she pulled away. Kegan smiled as he texted a reply.

"Ashley wants to know where you are, she's worried," Spencer smiled when he told her this," Want me to tell her?"

"I…don't want her to see me like this," Spencer looked down and heard Kegan scoff.

"Yeah you do look pretty damned disgusting," he laughed and she punched him softly for the comment then nodded, Kegan sent another text informing Ashley of where they were. Spencer turned to face the waves; they always calmed her down before but did nothing for her now. She felt a hand on hers and smiled over at her best friend, she was so thankful for him. If he hadn't been there she wouldn't know what to do.

"So, I know now probably isn't the best time to ask but how'd that date with Ashley go?" Kegan asked and Spencer laughed a bit at how long it took him to ask.

"It wasn't a date, it was dinner but…we just seemed to click so well. She makes me laugh; I can't stop smiling when I'm around her," Spencer told him.

"Sounds like it went well, I'm such a good matchmaker," he saw her frown and sighed," Yes I know, she's going out with Aiden. I really don't' know what she sees in the guy."

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," Ashley joined causing both Spencer and Kegan to jump.

"AH geez Ashley! What the hell is wrong with you, sneaking up on people and such," Kegan whined as his heart slowed down a bit. He saw that Ashley had not even heard him though as her and Spencer were now looking at each other," Uh shoot! I forgot my…aw shit just forget it I'm going this way." He sat up and walked away to give the two some alone time. Ashley sat down in his spot and looked to Spencer.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and thought she sounded stupid for doing so. Her parents just died, of course she felt shitty about it.

"I'm doing a little better, I woke up this morning and it hadn't really clicked yet. When I came here and ran everything over again it finally came to me, my parents are dead…" Ashley immediately regretted asking since now it looked like Spencer was thinking about it once more.

She knew the blonde was hurting, god how she wanted more then anything to stop the pain. But she knew she couldn't. The things Spencer was going through now, the ache and emptiness she was feeling was something Ashley couldn't even begin to understand. Ashley never had a close relationship with her parents; they were away for most of her life.

The times she did get to see them though didn't even come close to making up for lost time. They rarely paid attention to her and she started to act out. Even if it was in a negative light they would at least notice her, acknowledge that she was a living breathing human being. The thing was…they were still _alive_. She still had time to fix things, set them right. Spencer on the other hand would never be able to talk with them again, ever. Death, it was permanent, sudden, and cruel as hell. She felt Spencer scan her and saw that she was looking at her clothes.

"Sorry, Kegan told me I could wear them but I probably should have asked you," Ashley blushed and was surprised as Spencer leaned in closer to her and rested her head against her shoulders.

"It's okay, my clothes look good on you," this time Spencer blushed then forced herself to stop thinking about it. Although Ashley in her clothes was just the cutest thing she had ever seen she felt guilty even thinking about things like that at the time.

'Your parents just died you asshole, stop thinking about Ashley' Her mind screamed at her but then she felt hands lace through hers and hold them tight. It was the same feeling she had last night when Ashley did this, she felt safe and for the time being she put her guilt aside.

Ashley had no clue what she was doing but she did it anyways. Though she told herself it was strictly friendly hand holding she knew it wasn't true. Still she wasn't going to do anything else, seriously what kind of asshole would she be if she took advantage of her in this condition. A HUGE one that's what.

"You want to go find Kegan? I bet you two haven't eaten breakfast yet," Ashley said finally after several minutes of sitting in complete silence. Spencer slowly stood up and Ashley stood as well since Spencer had yet to let go of her hand. The walked like this down the beach in the direction Kegan had gone, neither of them letting go.

'Oh yeah, this whole only friends thing is working out REALLY well' Ashley suddenly let go of Spencer's hand and the blonde looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Sorry it's just…you've got a lot going on right now and I don't want to complicate things any further," Ashley said and swore she caught a look of rejection in the blonde's eyes but it was quickly covered up. Spencer turned away from her and continued to walk.

'Oh yes, that went well.' Ashley ran to catch up with her but stopped when she saw Spencer had. She was staring at three figures in the distance. Ashley tried to make them out but couldn't. Spencer however suddenly had a terrible feeling in her gut. Kegan was one of the three, the other was Clay. Her eyes then focused on the third who had blonde hair that reminded Spencer much of her own. She snapped out of her daze when she saw Kegan fly several feet backwards without the other two even moving towards him.

"KEGAN!"

"What the fuck!?" Ashley shouted as she and Spencer started running over to them. She had no idea what was going on but as they got closer she knew she would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit…we're too late," an elderly man said in a hushed voice. He sat at the wheel in a large van that was parked a couple blocks down from Spencer's house. The police were still there, they were now carrying out bags and he could only assume that body parts were inside.

"Sir according to our informant Spencer and her foster brother weren't home at the time. They're still out there somewhere," another person in the van stated as he closed his cell phone. Hands went to turn the engine on and soon the van left the area.

'Spencer…I'm coming.'

Picking up her speed as she got closer to Kegan she slides across the sand to reach him. Checking him over Spencer saw that he was unconscious but still alive. Letting out a sigh of relief she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw it was a very out of breath Ashley.

"Is he okay?" Ashley panted as she tried to catch her breath. Spencer nodded and a chuckle reminded her that they were not alone.

"I knew that if we found him we'd find you, you're very predictable Spencer," Clay laughed as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets. Glen stood behind him, his eyes shooting daggers at the unconscious Kegan.

"Can we just get the bitch and go already," hearing this Ashley moved to stand in front of Spencer," Oh yes by all means please try to stop me." Glen started to take a step forward and Ashley prepared to lunge at him but felt a hand hold her back. Confused she looked back to Spencer who was focused on Clay.

"What do you want with me, who the hell are you?" Spencer glared surprising Ashley. She had never seen the girl angry let alone swear.

"Well, I'm Clay. This idiot behind me is Glen, we're your brothers," he paused to watch Spencer's reaction then smirked," You can believe me or not it really doesn't matter to me. You are however wasting my time; you're coming with us Spencer."

"Like hell she is," Ashley glared at him and once more moved into a defensive position. Glen only laughed.

"Alright fine, I'll just kill you," he smiled as he slowly cracked his knuckles and slowly walked over to Ashley. Spencer quickly stood up and pulled Ashley back with her, she held her still.

"Stop stop, I'll come with you. Just don't hurt her…please don't hurt her," Spencer whimpered. Glen looked to Clay who merely shrugged and Glen backed off. Ashley felt Spencer move past her and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Spencer stop! You don't even know we these guys are, no way in hell am I letting you go with them!" Ashley screamed and found herself on the verge of tears. She felt so helpless then; she wanted more then anything to have the strength to make them go away. Spencer moved closer to her, her hands wrapped themselves around Ashley's neck; she pressed her forehead against Ashley's. She had closed her eyes; tears were threatening to emerge from her as well.

"Please just let me do this…I don't know who they are but they're dangerous. They've already hurt Kegan and if you don't let me go with them now…if you try to stop them…they'll hurt you too. So please, please just let me go. I just couldn't take it if you got hurt…I don't know what I'd do," Spencer felt the tears fighting against her and was no longer strong enough to hold them back, they fell quickly down her face and Ashley quickly pulled the girl towards her. Spencer cried into her shirt as Ashley held her tighter never wanting to let go. Again the feeling of helplessness washed over her. Suddenly Spencer was yanked from Ashley's arms by a very irritated Glen. He gripped her arm tightly and dragged her back over to where Clay stood watching the scene before him.

"Can you two possibly take any longer?" Glen growled as he pulled Spencer by the arm. The younger girl flinched at how painful his grip was.

"You bastard!" Ashley shouted and started towards Glen once more but stopped as Spencer's pleading eyes meet hers. They screamed that she stay put, tears still ran down her face. In the far distance a large group of men were making their way towards them.

"Well enough time was wasted here and it seems we've got company. Put her to sleep I don't want her trying to escape it'd be such a hassle," Clay said nonchalantly as he turned to leave. Glen turned Spencer around to face him and in an instant sent a blow to her stomach. Spencer gasped out in pain then fell limp in his arms. He looked back up in time to sidestep Ashley who had rushed him.

"Seriously, I'm getting tired of you!" Glen glared as he turned to Ashley who now faced him again.

"Let her go, I swear to god I'll kill you if I have to!" Ashley screamed and rushed at him again. Glen dropped Spencer's body onto the sand and grabbed Ashley by the throat when she reached him. Surprisingly he then lifted her high into the air just with that hand.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you with my own hands," Glen's eyes were now wide open and he was laughing hysterically, that is until a bullet flew through the air and lodged itself into his left leg. With a glare he turned with Ashley still struggling in his hands to face his attackers. They all held guns, fingers went to triggers and another barrage of bullets were fired, this time they hit him dead in the chest. Ashley felt Glen's hand get tighter around her neck but she just stared at him. The boy had barely flinched at the bullets and anger spread throughout his entire face. The pressure on her neck suddenly was released and Ashley fell onto the ground next to Spencer. Still trying to catch her breath back her hand went to find Spencer's, she held onto it for dear life.

Sounds of screaming brought her attention back to Glen who held one of the men by the face lifting him into the air. A hole suddenly appeared in the man's chest as Glen sent his fist flying through it. He laughed mercilessly once more as he pulled his hand back and turned to throw off his next attacker. He knocked them onto the ground and bent down grabbing their arms. Using his leg to keep them on the ground he then began to pull and soon the sounds of bone snapping and flesh ripping drifted to Ashley's ears. The screams only continued until Glen walked back over to her and Spencer.

Behind him lay a mess of bodies and body parts, either they were dead or were dying a slow and painful death. He bent down to pick Spencer up but Ashley held onto her tightly and received a massive kick to the head. She felt like blacking out but refused to do so even though it was the most pain she had ever felt in her life, she continued to hold onto her. Glen dragged her off the ground and sent a blow to her face, sending her flying backwards several feet. After wiping off the blood that lingered on his face he picked up Spencer and threw her over his shoulders. He started walking away; he was almost past where Ashley was when he felt a hand placed softly on his leg. Blood dripped from her face and she gagged on some blood as she tried to speak.

"…don't…take her…" Ashley begged, she could do very little else. How she was still able to even move was surprising to her, all she knew was that she had to try to save Spencer, even when she knew that she would fail miserably. A loud crack filled the air as she felt legs contact with her ribs; she was sent flying through the air once more and landed in the water. Glen scoffed then continued on his way uninterrupted for once.

She couldn't breath anymore, she couldn't speak or move. All she could do was float there as the waves crashed around her. There was no feeling in her body anymore, she felt cold everywhere.

_I'm so sorry Spencer. I tried…I swear I tried…I'm sorry._

Waking up there was no clue as to where this place was. The bed creaked and getting up turned out to be a really bad idea.

"You're not going to want to do that for awhile. You were hurt really bad." The unknown voice stepped into the light and showed themselves.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

"You were attacked, along with several of my men. You were the only one who survived out of the six there." Thoughts raced around.

_Beach…Clay…Glen…SPENCER! Wait…"only one who survived?"_

"Did they get Spencer?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't do a damned thing about it?!"

"I already told you, all five of my men died."

_Wait…who was-_

"The sixth wasn't a member of my team. I believe her name was…Ashley Davies."


End file.
